


but it's just the price i pay

by orphan_account



Series: Layton's jealous streak [2]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/F, M/M, bit of lesbianism at the end, i'd apologize but i'm not fucking sorry, jealous layton is jealous, jealousy streak, maybe sounding a bit incest-y, rough-ish sex, slight age kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1334620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No longer shocked by the idea that his Professor has a jealous streak, Luke is now trying to incite it in order to reap his own benefits.</p><p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1310752">the boy is mine</a>. Title is from "Mr Brightside" by the Killers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but it's just the price i pay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ab2fsycho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ab2fsycho/gifts).



Ever since the incident of Luke Triton, the way-too-attractive-for-his-own-good Teacher's Assistant, things between Luke and Layton's students had calmed down. It appeared as though the scored girl had transferred out of the Professor's class, but not before telling everyone Luke's secret - if it even could be called that. None of the men of the class came forward, but whether it was due to a fear of rejection or because of the rather cross looks the Professor sent the few who dared get too close - well, that was not a matter of record.

Layton was gentle in their sexual encounters after that - too gentle, Luke was beginning to think. Despite Luke's reassurance, he was always afraid that he'd hurt the boy in some way or another. "I'm not made of China, Hershel," Luke once complained. It hadn't been in a sexual context, but the meaning was grasped all the same; Layton blushed and nearly dropped the plate he was holding onto. Luke had been trying to instill a reaction in his mentor, but only earned a frown in return.

He was going to have to step up his game.

He had no intention of leaving his lover, or cheating on him in any way, and he'd feel awful for leading others on. It would be a puzzle, then: how far could he push his dear professor before one of the two of them broke? He could, of course, always ask, but he wasn't sure how. Even when the two were rutting naked against one another, some part of Layton remained reserved.

The summer heat came sooner and stronger than Luke had been expecting, and he took this chance to show off the arms he'd tone helping professor move things around. It wasn't just Layton, after all, who requested his help. At least one teacher in the art department asked him to move statues, and Luke could feel her eyes moving over his form as he shifted the thing to and fro. He'd ditched the cardigan and tie for the project, a loss which seemed to be to her liking.

He couldn't really tell the difference between one position and another, and her gaze was starting to make him uncomfortable. The one perk was in Layton coming over to tell him he'd done well, and groping his ass firmly through his trousers. Luke flushed and tried to will himself not to harden up. The woman gave a scandalized noise, but didn't dare say anything to the department head. Envious she might be, but no one would cause detriment to Layton; it was impossible to hate the man.

Luke started to lose more of his attire as the summer went on, unbuttoning the top few buttons and rolling up his sleeves, his hat joining the cardigan and tie on the pile. The suspenders were next, not leaving his trousers entirely but falling to the side. More than a few girls gasped and tittered as he carried various boxes of documents from one classroom to another. He smiled at them - not flirtatiously, but he wasn't all innocence either. One girl sprayed him with a hose as he went by, making his shirt see-through and dampening his trousers.

Layton furiously dragged him into an empty classroom, pressing him firmly against the wall and forcing their tongues together. Luke was flushing and breathless when he left the room, and more than a little aroused. Layton only apologized for the lapse in judgement, embarrassed by his lack of control. Luke wanted to say the man had nothing to worry about, but he had left the room in rather a hurry, only catching back up with Luke once they were both home.

Flora noticed his odd behavior, raising an eyebrow at him at the kitchen table one morning. "What exactly have you been up to?"

Luke faked confusion, his face showing more of his guilt than he wanted to allow. "Whatever do you mean, Flora?"

"The complete lack of decency, for one," she stated. "You haven't got on your tie, your hat, your jacket - if I weren't in, you'd probably be naked."

"Don't be ridiculous," Luke snapped, moving uneasily in his chair. "It's just hot, that's all."

The Professor walked in at that moment, tea cup in hand. He looked at Luke, mouth slightly ajar. Luke pretended not to notice the gaze, working at the Rubik's Cube in his hand. Flora glared at her father, and Layton hurriedly drained the tea in his cup. He kissed Flora on the head and Luke quickly on the lips before running off, jacket in hand despite the immense heat.

Flora narrowed her eyes at Luke. "I've decided I don't want to know," she said. And that was probably for the best.

Luke had nearly given up on his quest to spark Layton's jealousy - had, in fact, given up, when it sparked without reason. He knew the man at the market had been overly friendly, and to a degree that began to annoy Luke. He didn't realize Layton had been watching from a distance, only that this man had been offering good tea at a low price for "the pretty chap in the smart shirt."

"Just give me a wee lil' kiss, laddie," the man smiled, leaning forward. Luke felt uncertain - but this was the Professor's favorite type of tea, and the price was amazing -

"Just on the cheek," Luke said, a little uncomfortable. The man nodded exuberantly, closing his eyes. Luke leaned forward, but the man changed direction at the last minute. Luke's lips landed on his own, and the man cackled as Luke gasped and stepped back, tea in hand. Luke fumed all the way home, all the way through putting the groceries away, even as he stomped back into his room -

And was subsequently attacked by a furious Layton. "Why did you kiss that man?" Layton demanded. His fingers dug into Luke's hips painfully.

"I didn't mean to," Luke said. "Not like tha'. He was s'posed to give me that kind of tea you like - ah!" Layton had slapped his behind and it stung.

"You're such a foolish little boy," Layton hissed. "And here I thought you were trying to make me jealous - but you were only naive all along, weren't you?" Without waiting for an answer, Layton's lips and teeth attacked Luke's neck. He whimpered, the professor untucking his shirt from his trousers. His hand came up to his mentor's head, grasping the hair that peaked out of the bottom of the hat.

"W-well," Luke said. "I have t' admit - I was doin' it a b-bit on purpose -" Layton bit down hard on his neck, slipping the belt from his trousers in one quick motion. Luke could feel his knees getting weak, his head slightly dizzy from anticipation. There were against one wall in the bedroom, and Luke had hoped they could at least scramble over to the bed this time.

Apparently not. Layton growled at the admission, pulling Luke's hair with one hand and raking his nails down Luke's back with the other. Luke cried out. Layton kissed him again, not permitting their mouths to part for air as he fished around Luke's bag for something, tearing it from his shoulder when he found what he was looking for. Luke gasped for air as the Professor broke away, Luke sliding down the wall.

Layton laughed, something dark in his cackle. "I knew you carried lotion around with you - working with dusty artifacts can dry your hands out. But this?" Layton knelt to the floor to show the bottle to Luke. Luke blushed, feeling somewhat ashamed of himself. "This isn't lotion, Luke. This is lubricant." Luke opened his mouth to respond, but lost his baring as the professor tore his trousers and pants down. "Is that what you imagine?" Layton asked, licking a stripe up his assistant's cock. "Do you imagine me fucking you -" he teased the end with his tongue, scraping slightly with his teeth, "in back alleys? in empty classrooms? in deserted places out in public?" He lowered his mouth to cover all of Luke's length, sucking harshly and swirling his tongue around.

Luke was lost for a minute, trying to remember his words. "Y-yes, Professa'," he yelped.

Layton let him go, licking another stripe up. He toyed with Luke's testicles, feeling them draw closer to his body. "And why would I do such a thing, Luke? I am a gentleman, after all."

"I d-don't know, Professa'," he answered. His arms were shaking with the strength to hold his body up and watch. He thought he might come when the Professor bobbed his head again, looking Luke in the eye as he sucked, leaving a trail of spit connecting his mouth to Luke's cock. "P-please, Professa' -"

Layton forced his head back hard against the wall as he kissed him, teeth catching on his lip. Luke couldn't remember the last time he felt so hard, so ready to explode - not even as a teenager, going through puberty and experiencing forceful wet dreams about the currently working a lubed finger down his backside.

"Turn around," Layton grunted. Luke complied, turning on his knees with his hands up against the wall to hold him steady. The Professor was rough, forcing one finger in without warning. When Luke showed no resistance a second finger was added, and Layton leaned over his lover's back. "Have you been doing this to yourself?" he hissed. "Playing with yourself when I'm not there, penetrating yourself as best you can?"

"Y-yes - ah! - yes, Professa'," Luke confessed. The third finger was added, pressing up against his prostate  before being ripped from his body again. He was nearly seeing white, already out of breath.

"Mmm, you have been an awfully naughty boy, haven't you?" Layton teased. Luke could hear Layton applying lubrication, stroking himself.. "No," he snapped, slapping Luke's hand away. He hadn't realized he'd been reaching for his own painful cock. "Do not touch yourself," the Professor ordered. "Do you understand?"

Luke nodded, and the Professor thrust into him. It burned - had he been this large the last time they'd done this? He could hear the slap of skin against skin, could almost see the image of them in his mind. The Professor dug his fingernails into Luke's hips again, pulling them down and further into his lap as he fucked him harshly.

Luke didn't have time to give warning, didn't know it was happening until he saw thick spurts of white shooting from the end of his penis, hitting the wall.

"Oh Luke," the Professor scolded in mock exasperation. "Couldn't you wait?"

"I'm sorry, Profess-mph!" Luke's own hat had been shoved into his mouth, Layton shushing him right in his ear.

"There's no need for you to speak, my boy," the Professor said, the pace of his thrusts picking up. "It's no matter - we'll do it right this time." The Professor had reached around and was teasing Luke's length. Luke was young enough that his refractory period was not all that long, and coupled with the repeated stimulation of his prostate he was quickly erect again, slit leaking in its tilt up to his stomach. His erection was highly sensitive, Layton's touch almost too much. Layton soon had taken over him, Luke's head pressed against the wall and his arms twisted behind his back.

Luke could feel the stomach of the man behind him tighten, his thrusts becoming more erratic. One hand caressed Luke's chest, rubbing and pinching the sensitive nipples. His hands no longer held back, Luke put one on the wall for balance, another pushing Layton's hips closer into his own body. As Layton fucked furiously into the other man, approaching his own orgasm, his second hand wrapped around Luke's cock and roughly tugged repeatedly. He thrust even as he came, shouts muffled against his assistant's shoulder and cum spilling down his thighs. Luke had shouted his first name as more thick white ropes joined the cooled and drying ones on the floor.

Luke could no longer hold his own weight, collapsing back into the Professor's lap. Exhausted, the Professor fell back as well, his arms wrapped around Luke. He kissed the young man's forehead, trying to capture his own breath. "You know," he said, between puffs of breath, "if this was what you wanted, all you needed to do was ask."

* * *

Flora probably should have knocked first, but she'd thought that the Professor was busy at work. If she'd known - or even thought - well, she never would have opened the door. She only wanted to let Luke know (since it was his turn to make dinner) that Katia would be staying over. It didn't occur to her that she'd walk in to find the Professor, still clothed, wit his - er, parts - buried deep inside Luke, the latter ejaculating onto his wall. 

She shut the door quickly, a hand over her heart. Her face and chest had heated, and she hurried off to her room. She could have her moral crisis later. For now , she tossed off the top layer of her dress, fingers sliding down her panties to caress her folds. She touched herself tentatively at first, feeling guilty for her excitement. This was her adoptive father, and Luke - Luke had become like a brother to her. By all accounts, she should be disturbed by what she saw. Not - Not wet.

She bit her lip willing her legs to spread a bit more. One hand pushed her bra up, her erect nipple standing out against the slip. She cupped herself, rubbing against its tender surface.

"...Flora?" In her haste, she'd forgotten to close the door all the way - and that Katia had been in the kitchen, waiting for her return. Her friend now stood in the doorway, eyes drifting over her exposed body. Flora thought she might cry.

Katia closed the door, locking it unlike Flora had thought to do. Flora started to move her hands away, but Katia clasped them in her own. She gave Flora a light, soft kiss on the lips, running her tongue over the soft skin. She lifted Flora's slip over her head, and unclasped the uneven bra. She nuzzled Flora's breasts, licking and sucking on nipple before moving to the other. She cupped the wet breast, squeezing gently. Flora, bashful and inexperienced in this area, blushed as her eyes fell closed. She bit her thumb, her free hand resting on Katia's head. Katia's soft fingers trailed down Flora's stomach, entering her slowly and smoothly.

Flora gasped, stumbling back onto her bed. "K-Katia!" Her friend looked up, eyes wide, and Flora forgot what she meant to say. "You're still clothed," she said instead.

Katia smiled with coyness Flora had yet to see, and lifted her dress over her head. Unlike Flora, she wore nothing underneath. Flora could see a wet patch near her legs, nipples erect as her own. "I've been waiting," Katia whispered, moving above her. She kissed Flora sweetly, moving her up the bed. She urged her friend to elevate her hips, slipping her panties over her knees, down her legs, off her feet. She held a hand over Flora's soft stomach, kissing her softly before adding tongue. Flora wondered if Katia had ever experienced this before, and felt her own string of jealousy at the thought. She hoped instead that her knowledge had only come from thoughts of what she wanted to do with Flora, like this.

Flora was nearing her edge, feeling more voluptuous than any other time when she'd indulged. Katia lifted her head, licking up Flora's body. With Flora's knees still raised, Katia straddled one smooth thigh and kissed Flora's lips. Flora let one arm come around her friend, the other timidly feeling her breasts. Katia moaned, her fingers once again penetrating Flora's folds and rubbing against her clitoris with the heel of her palm. Flora started to shake, whimpering and moaning in kind as Katia introduced her tongue and started to rub herself against Flora's thigh. Not wanting to lack reciprocation, Flora reached down and touched timidly. Katia broke her mouth from Flora's hiding her head in the crook of her friends neck as she cried. Flora felt a pool of liquid leaving her body, her back arched somewhat and her chest rushing in the ecstasy. Katia bit her neck just once, only enough to pinch, and Flora felt her same reaction.

Flora felt a little embarrassed in the come down, rubbing Katia's back but not knowing what to say.

"I hope the Professor won't be too angry," was all she could think to say. Mentally, she kicked herself, the shame subsiding as Katia laughed gently and kissed her mouth again.

"What has he got to be upset about?" she asked, settling down across Flora's chest. "He and Luke have been going at it for how long?"

Flora groaned, trying to work the image of their frantic sex out of her mind. "Please," she begged, "Don't remind me."

Katia smiled again, her fingers wavering over Flora's fresh wetness. "I don't know," she kissed up her neck. "I think I might want to."


End file.
